FMMS
by GaaraFox
Summary: My name's Haruno Sakura, ace student at Luphington High, but the most terrible thing just happened to me. I just got sent to F.M.M.S., a.k.a. Facility for Misbehaved and Misguided Students. Rated T just in case later chapters might have bad words.
1. Nightmare's Surprise Package

* * *

'F.M.M.S.'

By: GaaraFox

Idea: Based on a true story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I definately own the plot

* * *

"What! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's the only way."

"But then I can't go to camp, or the Christmas concert!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you decided to hide your little secret."

"I was afraid! I didn't know what to do! They're crazy and they might beat me up or something! This isn't fair! You have to rethink this! I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Yes, we know that, but it's what you _didn't_ do that's got you in this situation."

"...no..." I sobbed, and let clear salty tears run down my face. "This can't be happening to me..." I usually never cry in front of others, only because of my positive attitude and my thoughts that are restricted to only school, homework, and the future. As well as being the best I can be.

But what about now? What will people think of me now? A troublemaker? A drug dealer? The girl who gets bad grades? No, that's not me. I was the one to look up to. I was the teen model of this school. I stood on top and the teachers knew that. They respected me and I respected them. My work was always on time, and I was always helping out.

Even in Athletics I was at the top of my game. Always making the teams, assisting the coaches, training other girls.

They looked up to me, and now... will I looked down on?

"The papers are finished." Kakashi handed me two papers, one yellow and another white. "Take these home to your parents and let them sign it." He glanced at the papers again. "You're appointment is tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Don't be late."

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I've just been sent to F.M.M.S., a.k.a., the Facility for Misbehaved and Misguided Students. Why you ask? Well, it goes a little something like this...

"_Dude! I freaken got a pixie stick!" Kara screamed from across the lunch table._

"_Hm, that's... that's very fascinating Kara..." I said sarcastically from the other side._

"_Oh, shut up Sakura, you're just jealous that I have one and you don't!" I rolled my eyes, but stifled a giggle. You just have to laugh around Kara, she's so random and silly._

"_Chyeah! Remember at the sixth grade dance when Steve-o sniffed his pixie stick! Oh my god, that was funny! He was all like, "Ah! My nose hurts!"" Rina shouted as she stood up to throw her trash away._

"_Yeah! I remember! Hey Kara, dare you to do the same thing!" Martha suggested after pouring her water into her mashed potatoes. Rina caught site of this and took my chocolate milk and poured some in there too. I just don't understand them sometimes..._

"_Really? You dare me to? 'Cause I will!" Kara eagerly took the dare._

"_Seriously? Ok, let's go to the bathroom and watch you do it then!" Martha suggested giving a quick glance at Eve who glanced back with a smirk._

"_Fine, let's go!" Eve jumped up and walked to the bathroom, avoiding Tsunade-sama's glances and glares._

_When we arrived to the bathroom, I set my stuff down in the corner, and turned on the water to properly pamper my pink hair._

"_How many do you want?" I heard Eve whisper. Her and Martha were standing next to the stalls, too close for comfort._

"_Uhh... I don't know. How many do you have with you?" Martha replied back. She was a bit fidgety and little things seemed to catch her attention easily. For some reason, I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach... something's not right..._

"_Five. Can you handle it?"_

"_Of course I can handle it!" _

"_Then here, open your mouth." And as if it was nothing to be afraid of or worry about. Martha opened her mouth to allow Eve to throw a cylinder red pill inside._

"_Um, what are you guys doing?" Kara asked when she came out of one of the stalls. Seems like she forgot all about the pixie stick, and was now focused on the little scene in front of us._

"_Move out of my way!" Martha screamed. She pushed Kara to make a path to the sink to gulp down enormous amounts of water, and then headed back to Eve for more._

I walked out of the principals office, quickly wiping the stained liquid paths on my cheeks, hoping that no one would see them. I slowly walked to the doors, seeing teachers, assistants, counselors, coaches, all passing by me with frowns on their faces. I knew they weren't disappointed in me... or so I hoped...I plastered a fake smile on my face. I didn't want them to worry too much.

When I got to the entrance of the main office, I opened the doors, and walked into the hallway and sat on a bench next to the doors. The secretary's desk was on the opposite side of the doors, and she noticed the grim looked that I portrayed. She looked upon me with sympathy, and a bit of frustration.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I looked up at her and shook my head, still keeping that perfect unperfect smile.

"It's nothing." My voice quaked. I tried to hide it, but the tears forced themselves out from under my red swollen eyes.

So I'm guessing now you're wondering why I'm so sad? Well, take the time to think about! Me, a perfect student - I'm not the type to be modest - going to F.M.M.S. A place where 'misbehaved' and 'misguided' students went. How exactly am I misguided?

I looked down the hall, and saw the sign that said "Restrooms"...

_I walked out of the restroom, shocked. I believe it's the only word I could think of. How could my best friend Eve, and my other best friend Martha pop pills in the bathroom? How could they? I mean, I suppose my mother was right about them. They were the type to dress differently or dye their tips pink or purple. But I saw through that and became their friends. Now they go and do something like this? So I guess all that straight-edge stuff was a load of crap, right?_

_I sighed and looked down the hall. _'The Office... should I tell someone?' _I thought about this for a moment, but then looked the other direction to see the band hall, my next class. _'Maybe if I just forget about all of this, it'll go away.'

I sighed and closed my eyes. _That sure was stupid of me, and when was that? Two weeks ago? Why are they just now telling me this? _

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing? Where have you been!" Tenten called as she ran up to me. "You missed like, _all _your classes!"

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed. Definition of depressed? Haruno Sakura...

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tenten bent down to look me in the eye, only my eye was occupied with the floor.

"I'm going to F.M.M.S..." I mumbled with my palm against my mouth, and my elbow in my thigh.

"Wait, what?" Tenten turned into her serious mode.

I took another deep sigh with my eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to dive. In a louder more stern voice, I said, "I'm going to F.M.M.S." I looked Tenten in the eyes, doing my best not to show her the pain, but also doing my best to not feel guilty for telling her.

"Oh my god..." Tenten whispered as she covered her mouth. She took a seat next to me and pulled me into a hug. This was just too much, so I Ieaned into her shoulder, and cried. "Is it because of Martha?" I nodded my head in the crook of her neck as she hugged me tighter. "...I knew she was bad..."

The bell suddenly rang, but we didn't move. Students walked down the halls, heading for their lockers, into the office, or out the doors to home. They would occasionally give us quick glances but then headed their own way.

"Is Sakura alright?" Hinata asked as she took a seat on the other side of me and rubbed my back.

"She's going to F.M.M.S." Tenten mouthed so I couldn't hear her, but I could hear those little whispers of each word, and it only made me cry harder.

Hinata gasped. "...oh no... that means she can't go to-"

"Shh!" Tenten shooshed Hinata, and shook her head.

"Oh, sorry..." Hinata whispered, and continued to rub my back sympathetically.

So here I am, Haruno Sakura, ace student and perfect teen model. I'm hated by those who are jealous, and loved by those who are envious. My level of intelligence is higher than others, but not because of my skills at school, but for my thoughts and actions. For example, I don't go around popping pills or sniffing pixie sticks. Besides, my conscious is way too big to do any of that.

I'm a sophmore at Luphington High School, the perfect private school for the "perfect students". This year the sophmore's were going on a week long camping trip to Glacier Rock. I've dreamt of that trip since I was in the first grade! And I'm sure every other student who's attended Luphington High has anticipated this trip as well! But guess what? Because Haruno Sakura, little old me, wanted to hang out with some of the 'outcast kids', my dreams are now shattered... that's right... Students who have been to I.S.S. (In School Suspension) more than ten times, can't go. Students who have been to detention more than twenty times, can't go. And students who have attended F.M.M.S. at least _once_, can't go...

Something else that sucks, is now I'll be down the street at F.M.M.S., with kids who've stabbed people! Bullies, and disrespectful brats! I don't deserve to be over there! I won't be with my friends and I won't be able to take band! That means I won't be able to attend the Christmas concert! The one I wanted my family to attend! All because I couldn't go down to the principal's office and tell on a pill popper!

But really, think about it. For one, they're my "best friends" (at the time at least) and I just couldn't do that to them. Also, they're pretty crazy. I mean, for Halloween they teepeed and forked at least twenty houses. I don't want them to do that to my house! Besides, what if they stab me? Or beat me up?

And guess what? If I tried to defend myself by hitting them back, I would've went straight to F.M.M.S.!

So I honestly had no idea, for the first time in my life, what to do... I guess I'll just have to attend that meeting tomorrow, or perhaps my mother or father could say something and get me out? I could even go to I.S.S. for a month for all I care, I just don't want to go to F.M.M.S.!

Another bell rang making all three of us jump.

"Sakura, we have to go now." Tenten whispered. I nodded my head and slowly pulled away from her. I turned to Hinata, and gave her a quick hug before they stood up.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' and they nodded before leaving outside for the buses.

* * *

So, there's not much except for an "introduction", but you can still tell me what you think. 


	2. Typin' Talkin'

* * *

'F.M.M.S.'

By: GaaraFox

Idea: Based on a true story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I definately own the plot

* * *

"I knew it all along." 

"Eh."

"I knew they were bad."

"Eh."

"What did I tell you? I told you to _stay_ away from them, and look at you now?"

"Uh."

"My perfect daughter going to F.M.M.S."

"Yeh."

"What am I supposed to say at our next PTA meeting?"

"Uh."

"That my daughter was too busy hanging around a bunch of freaks and now she's in that nasty dirty place?"

"They're not freaks."

"Sakura, you'll never learn will you? You're just going to keep hanging around the wrong crowd until you end up in jail."

"Tenten and Hinata aren't bad."

"Stop your attitude."

"What attitude?"

"That one, and stop with your little facial expressions."

"How is my face supposed to look?"

"Not like that."

"Will I'm sure you'll survive."

"Sakura!"

"Mother."

"Sometimes you're just so immature."

"Yup." So maybe I am a little disrespectful at times. But I'm sure she'll live. I'm just really frustrated and I honestly don't feel like talking, or listen to my mother blab on and on.

"Ugh!" Accepting defeat, she changed the subject. "Ok, well, since tomorrow's your first day, do you want to go to Wal-Mart and pick up that ugly shirt, tie, and belt?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Yeah, our new uniform consisted of this ugly white polo shirt (not the nice fabric, but that hard fabric that leaves pointed lines on the sleeves), a tie that can be tied or clipped on; white shoes, a black belt with _no_ designs, and regular blue jeans with no holes, no writings, and it can't be too tight or too baggy.

Ok, so here's the first thing that's wrong with this. I don't _do_ blue jeans _or_ polo shirts. At Luphington High, the girls wear skorts and the boys wear Dickies, or pants that aren't blue jeans. Girls of course, aren't allowed to wear blue jeans, so this is going to be really, really awkward. As for shoes and belt, I'm alright with that. We already had to wear white shoes, but all my belts had designs on them. So I have to get a plain one.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that freedom was before me. _'Oh my god! Finally! We're home!' _I quickly ran to my room and shut the door, sat at my computer desk, and moved the mouse so I could open the internet.

"... I mumbled to myself as I hit the go button.

The screen quickly popped up and I signed in. _'Oooh, new messages, new comments, _and_ new picture comments! ...now who's online?'_ Then I posted a bulletin that said 'Talk to meh.' So I could see who would reply to it.

In a few minutes Tenten replied.

— Ace Ten —

"_**Hey, are you feeling alright? I'm surprised your mom is letting you get online..."**_

— _LionHeart_**— **

"_Yeah, I'm alright. ,, still a little shocked, but I'm alright. Yeah, well, mom doesn't really__care... I think... I think she just feels sorry for me cause Mr.Kakashi called her and told her about the incident, and then she (for some odd reason) bought me a Happy Feet poster... yeah... weird... so she's basically giving me gifts, although she's a little irritated about the fact that I'm still hanging around those girls. Although I think I'll stop. You and Hinata were always better friends :D"_

After I sent that, I realized I had a message from... Martha...

— Martha;; your little Atheist —

"**Is it true that ****you're**** the one who ruined my life? That it was****you**** who is making my life miserable? That ****you're**** the reason we're getting sent to F.M.M.S.?"**

— LionHeart** — **

"_What are you talking about? All I did was tell _my_ side of the story! That's it! I wrote a story explaining what happened in the bathroom, but that was ONLY today when they called me in. I have NO idea how they found out about it, but I did NOT tell. Besides, whatever YOU do is YOUR fault. So stop blaming me!!"_

A little frustrated, I went to the bulletins to see what everyone was posting. Maybe a boring quiz will lighten up my day. Wee... _'hmm... what's this?' _I clicked on a bulletin that Rina posted, the subject was "Whoo! F.M.M.S.!"

— Paranoia Rina —

"**I can't wait to go to F.M.M.S.! It's gonna kick ass! Dude! You guys are crazy, the ones who are sulking over it, it's gonna rock!"**

Shocked, I replied back.

— LionHeart** — **

"_What are you talking about!? IT'S GOING TO BE TERRIBLE!!"_

— Paranoia Rina —

"**Dude, no. You don't know what you're talking about. I mean think about it. We've been stuck in this boring private school ALL our lives, and now we're going somewhere different!! There's even a different uniform! Hallelujah!! (( That is such a confusing word to spell! lol! ))"**

— LionHeart** — **

"_Ok... so I GUESS I understand where you're going with this, but aren't you worried about your reputation? All the kids are going to make fun of us! Well... maybe not you, but they'll DEFINITELY make fun of ME!"_

— Ace Ten —

"**Psh, you're crazy! They're not gonna make fun of you! Why would they!?"**

I shook my head and went back to my inbox to find Martha replied back.

— Martha;; your little Atheist —

"**Is it true that ****you're**** the one who ruined my life? That it was****you**** who is making my life miserable? That it's ****you're**** fault that I'm now going to F.M.M.S."**

— LionHeart** — **

"_What are you talking about!? All I did was tell _my_ side of the story! That's it! I wrote a story explaining what happened in the bathroom, but that was ONLY today when they called me in. I have NO idea how they found out about it, but I did NOT tell. Besides, whatever YOU do is YOUR fault. So stop blaming me!!"_

— Martha;; your little Atheist —

"**I'm not blaming you..."**

"Oh my god! I'm not even going to reply to that!" I said aloud. _'Hmm... what?'_ I looked over at my friends list and saw that there were 110 people on there, when there used to be 112. I quickly clicked on it, and went through all of my friends. Guess which two people I didn't see?"

"Ugh! Martha and Eve totally deleted me off of their friend's list! Fine... I see how it is..." But before I could try anything, I replied to Tenten's "amazing" message.

— Ace Ten —

"**OMG! This is going to sound SO dumb, but guess what!? I just moved up TWO spots on Neji's top 24!!! Ahhh!!!! xD"**

— LionHeart** — **

"_OMG you are SUCH a spaz!! hahaha!! _Geez... it's not big deal, I mean for 1, it's only his top TWENTY-FOUR, and you were the TWENTY-FOURTH, so calm down! And 2,_ it's Neji we're talking about. Pro basketball player, and pro football star. ((( not fur real of course ))) He can get ANY girl he wants. Besides, have you SEEN those other girls on his top 24? They're like... major whores... _

— Ace Ten —

"**Geez... thanks for making me feel better... Well ANYWAYS, since I won't be seeing you tomorrow in school ::tear:: wanna hang out this weekend? Maybe? Perhaps:**

— LionHeart** — **

"_Sure, sure. I'll think about it and stuff. And I'll see if they give me buttloads of homework:["_

— Ace Ten —

"**Hahaha, but I thought you liked homework!? Lol. So how long are you staying over there?"**

— LionHeart** — **

"_I'm not sure? I know all of this month, and then all of December, and I THINK I get out sometime in January?? Well hey, I'm gonna go ahead and get off. My mom and I have to go to Wal-Mart real quick to pick this ugly new uniform! Bleh:[ So I'll ttyl, k? K. Bye!"_

"Mom!" I called from my room as I turned off the computer. "Are you ready to go? 'Cause I am!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hold on a minute! I'm coming!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura!"

"Eh... wha?"

"It's time to go."

"But it's only..."

"Sakura get up!"

"I am! I am! Gaw dang woman... sheesh..." I lazily dragged my butt out of bed, while glancing at the clock and... "What the hell!? It's freaken seven-thirty! I don't have to be there 'til nine forty-five or something!"

"I know, but your dad and I are going down to the school to talk to your principal. What they're doing to you isn't right."

"Yeah..."

I was surprised to find my father dressed and ready to go, as well as my mother. I usually _never_ see father in the mornings. Only because he goes to work at five, so I guess he's really mad at the school.

"C'mon Sakura, we're going in my car."

"Yes, sir." Dad's sort of the protective phsyco type, so he can be really scary when you're on his bad side! But also, really funny and nice when you're on his good side. I am so happy I'm not one of those idiots down at the school!

When we arrived at Luphington High, father began his "man hunting"patrol. It's crazy how I didn't even have to tell him where the office was! Although there were signs...

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there-" Father completely ignored the secretary and barged into the office. My mother was fidgeting and a little nervous, but I had my head up and just kept on smiling. A few of the employees gave me weird looks.

"What is she doing here?" I heard one whisper. I just smirked.

"I want to speak to the principal."

"Will do, Mr.Kakashi will be here in a few minutes." A lady sitting at the front desk answered him, but kept her head down and her fingers typing on the computer.

"No, I would like to speak to the principal."

"Yes, and you can speak to Mr.Kakashi when he gets here."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? Let me speak to Mrs.Tsunade."

Finally she lifted her head up. "Oh, uh... she's..."

"...here. So let me speak to her."

"Right, um..." She looked behind her at the other teachers and employees. They quickly turned their heads the other direction and sipped their little cups of coffee... _'Aww... they're afraid...'_

"Umm... her office is all the way at the end of the hall, up the stairs, take a left, go all the way down at the end of that hall, take a right when you get to the end, go up the stairs, and her office is the third door on the left." Daddy gave her a weird look and then glanced at Mother and I.

"Right... well let's go." He lectured us on and we began our long and adventurous journey to Mrs.Tsunade's... _'Oh joy...'_


End file.
